War
by John Silver fan
Summary: Mozenrath wages war on Agrabah! Cassim joins the fight, keeping Mozenrath from reaching Aladdin. But how long will it last? He won't be able to protect Aladdin forever.
1. Chapter 1

Cassim and Aladdin were fighting bravely. They were literally back to back, surrounded by mamluks. 

"This is getting old. _Every _day this happens."

"Now's _not_ the time for that, Dad."

"Sorry."

Some mamluks began to push Cassim away from Aladdin. He kept backing up, still fighting, to avoid being sliced. Then he saw Mozenrath behind Aladdin with a dagger!

Cassim charged forward, knocking the mamluks over. He knew he wouldn't have time to push Aladdin out of the way. He had only one choice that would ensure the safety of the prince.

Cassim leaped forward with a shout. Aladdin turned around to see Mozenrath bringing the dagger down! He shielded himself, but the dagger never pierced him!

Instead a scream of pain and agony rang out, the rest of the noises stopped, and a heavy body crashed into him, causing him to tumble over backwards!

The prince jumped up, ready to fight, and stopped at the sight he saw before him.

Cassim lay on the ground with Mozenrath's dagger deep in his chest! He stared out towards the horizon with glazed eyes!

"Dad!"

Aladdin rushed over to him and dropped to his knees. He gently turned Cassim over onto his back.

"Oh, Dad."

"Aladdin."

Oh! The weakness in his voice tore Aladdin's heart.

"I'm here, Dad."

"Take it out of me."

"Huh?"

"The dagger. Take it out of me."

Aladdin quickly jerked the dagger from Cassim's chest and set it off to the side. Cassim smiled weakly at him. Then he closed his eyes. His breathing became more shallow.

"Dad, please don't die now. Not now. Please. Dad, you still have so much to live for. Me, Jasmine, Iago, Carpet, Genie, Abu, Rajah, and, soon, your first grandchild."

Cassim's eyes opened at that. He looked at Aladdin.

"What did you just say?"

"Soon you will have your first grandchild to live for."

"Why did you tell me sooner?"

"Jasmine and I were going to tell when we got back to the palace today."

"Your mother is waiting for me."

"She would understand why you kept her waiting for a while longer. Please don't give up. Please, Dad."

"Aladdin..."

"Please don't give up, Dad!" Aladdin said as he hugged his father.

"Get me back home."

Aladdin sat back up.

"Carpet!"

Carpet came over.

"Get Dad back to the palace. Hurry."

Carpet flew back to the palace with Cassim as fast as he could. When Jasmine saw him she told Iago to get the royal physician. Before he could ask why Carpet came into the room with Cassim. The parrot took off as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aladdin got back to the palace Genie met him out in the menagerie. 

"How's Dad?"

"Not too good."

"How is he, Genie?"

"The doc says he won't live through the night."

Aladdin's face drained of all color.

"No."

The young prince raced inside. He darted up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped at the door of his father's room. He slowly opened the door.

Jasmine was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed, Iago and Abu were on the bed by Cassim's head, and Rajah lay at the foot of the bed.

They looked over at the sound of the door slowly opening.

"Aladdin."

Jasmine quietly ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Jasmine, are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"How's Dad doing?"

Jasmine lifted her head and looked at him. Aladdin saw tears trickling down her face.

"He's dying."

Aladdin gasped quietly. Rajah went over to Aladdin, but he accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Rajah!"

Aladdin slapped his hands over him mouth. They all looked at Cassim. The man stirred and opened his eyes.

"Aladdin?"

"Oops. Sorry, Dad."

"I take it Rajah stepped on your foot."

"Yeah."

Just then the royal physician came in.

"I think it's best that you go now."

The gang quietly left.

Late that night Aladdin and Jasmine were awaken by a soft knock on their door. Aladdin opened it and was surprised to see the royal physician.

"What is it?"

"It's your father."

Instantly Aladdin and Jasmine were filled with fear.

"Is he all right?"

"He's asking for you, Prince Aladdin."

Aladdin grabbed his shirt and headed to his father's room. He pulled his shirt on while he walked. The young prince opened the door and shut it behind him. He heard Cassim saying his name again.

He walked over to the bed quickly and knelt down beside it.

"Easy, Dad. I'm here."

At the sound of his son's voice Cassim's eyes fluttered open.

"Aladdin."

Oh! His once handsome, deep, rich voice was now hoarse and weak.

"I'm here, Dad."

"Aladdin, listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"There is a jewel that is said to grant someone's great wish, whatever it may be. It lays hundreds of miles south of here in the Cave of Doom."

Aladdin gulped quietly.

"It's impossible to survive the Cave of Doom."

"I'm not finished. Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

Aladdin felt like a little kid. Yet in a way he was happy to be scolded by his father! He missed out on that as a child.

"It is also said that one who enters the cave in vain will not survive, but one who enters the cave for others willl not meet any obtacles."

"So what you're saying is..."

"If you go to the Cave of Doom for others, not yourself, you will get the jewel and live, but if you go in vain you will join your mother and I in death."

"Dad, you're _not_ going to die! Stop talking like that!"

"Why do you think I waited until now to tell you about the jewel if I wasn't going to die?"

"Uh..."

"That's why I'm telling you about. If you do go to the Cave of Doom, go for your mother and I. I want her to meet the gang, esspecially Jasmine. She deverves to meet her daughter-in-law some other place besides Heaven. And there is so much I want to share with her."

"Why didn't you ever go to get her back?"

"I would have gone in vain, for myself."

"Oh."

Suddenly Cassim started to breathe akwardly!

"Dad? Dad, are you okay? Dad?"

Cassim reached his right hand out towards his son. He placed in on Aladdin's cheek. A weak smile formed on his lips.

"Good-bye, my son." he wheezed.

With that Cassim passed on into paradise!

Even thought he planned to do just as his father had said to do if he went to the Cave of Doom, Aladdin could not stop the tears from flowing down his face. His father was dead,... for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin went to the Cave of Doom. He soon found the jewel. An old man was sitting not very far away from it. 

"What it is you seek from the jewel, young man?"

"I seek its power to bring back my parents, as my father requested of me before he died the other day."

"You come for your father?"

"Yes, and my mother as well."

"Touch the jewel with both hands and say aloud what you want from it."

Aladdin did as he was told.

"I want my father, Cassim, and my mother, Carina, to be here on earth, alive and well."

There was a blinding flash of light. When it was gone Cassim and Carina stood before Aladdin.

"Dad? Mom?"

"Aladdin."

Aladdin embraced both his parents at the same time.

"You see? I told you."

"You sure did, Dad. You sure did. Lets go home."

"Yeah."

Just as they got outside the cave Genie appeared.

"Al, Cassim's body is gone, and..."

He stopped when he saw Cassim and Carina.

"Hi, Genie."

"Oh. Who is she?"

Cassim explained who she was.

"Okay."

"Do me a favor and tell the others so I won't have to."

"No problem."

Genie disappeared. Aladdin whistled for Carpet. Carpet flew over and was introduced to Carina, but not before he flew around Cassim happily.

"Okay. Okay. I'm happy to see you too, Carpet."

The trio got on and flew back to Agrabah.

"Carpet, lets show Carina what you can do."

Carpet took off as fast as he could. He did all sorts of tricks, catching them if they fell off. Finally they reached the palace. Cassim, Carina, and Aladdin stumbled off Carpet.

Cassim shook his head quickly. Carina also shook her head. Aladdin sat down and shook his head so he wouldn't fall.

Cassim introduced Carina to the rest of the gang. Then Carina took hold of the collar of his cape, pulled him around so he was facing her, and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

On their twenty-first anniversary Cassim and Carina decided to renew their vows. Afterwards they danced the waltz. The gang was amazed. Cassim and Carina didn't make one single mistake! 

When they finished they leaned in and kissed passionately.

The gang knew that Cassim and Carina's true love was even stronger than Aladdin and Jasmine's true love. Their true love could withstand anything without weakening, almost breaking, or breaking. Aladdin and Jasmine's true love had been weakened and nearly broken quite a few times.

Absolutetly nothing could tear Cassim and Carina apart! Over the next few months Cassim and Carina spent as much time together as possible, which wasn't very easy since Cassim was the new royal vizier.

One day Mozenrath and another man, about five years Cassim and Carina's senior.

"Oh, I guess you haven't met my old master while he's in the flesh."

"Oh boy. That's..." Iago said.

"...Destain!" Cassim and Carina said.

"Ah yes. I remember you two. Cassim, you've changed greatly over the years."

Cassim drew his sword.

"You haven't. That doesn't matter. I still have the sword with the power to defeat you."

"Indeed you do."

"Mozenrath, what do you want?" Aladdin demanded.

"You should know that answer already."

"It's _not_ always the same thing."

"First of all who is she?"

"My mother. It's a long story."

"Mozenrath, we have no need for Cassim."

"You may do as you please with him."

Destain smiled evilly. Suddenly Cassim found himself with his arms pinned to his sides, but nothing was holding them! He dropped the sword.

"What in the world!?"

An ivisible bond tightened around him, making him wince.

"I am using my magic to crush you."

Cassim struggled against Destain's magic but gained nothing.

"You can't get free."

The pressure around him increased. Cassim fought back a cry of pain as the pressure around continued to increase without stopping.

Finally Carina couldn't stand it any longer.

"Destain, please stop! I'll do whatever you want!"

Everyone looked at her. Destain smiled again. He released Cassim from his magic. Cassim collapsed on the floor. Carina moved to go to him but was held back by Destain


	5. Chapter 5

Cassim felt the pain gradually leave. The pressure was gone. He watched as Destain held Carina back by her arm. Finally he was able to get to his feet. 

"I think this outfit is too simple."

Destain waved his hand and a floor length, dark blue, sleevelees dress appeared on Carina! Then Destain looked at Cassim.

"What do you think, Cassim? Personally, I like her better in this outfit."

Cassim glared at the older sorcerer.

"What do you want me to do?" Carina asked.

"I want you as my personal servant. You must do what I say no matter what it is."

"I won't kill anyone."

Destain struck her down to the floor!

"You _will_ what I say no matter what it is!"

"Destain!" Cassim roared.

Destain merely zapped Cassim into one of the pillars! The back of Cassim's head struck the pillar with a sickening CRACK! The man fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Cassim!"

"Dad!"

Aladdin rushed over to his father. He gently turned him over onto his back. He felt his pulse.

"He's still alive."

Carina sighed in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassim slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was a sharp, throbbing pain in his head. His next thought was Carina. 

He tried to sit up but was held down a gentle but firm hand. He opened his eyes to see Aladdin.

"Stay down. You're still weak from Destain's magic and being out cold."

"Carina. Where's Carina?"

"They took her to the Land of the Black Sand."

Cassim then became aware of the fact that he was laying on the couch in th bed chambers he shared with Carina.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two hours."

"Two hours!?"

"Just be glad you didn't hear the sound of your head hitting the pillar. You're lucky to be alive."

"I failed."

"Huh?"

"I failed. I failed her. I failed your mother. I vowed not to let anything bad happen to her. Look at what's happened."

"We'll save her, Dad."


End file.
